Hero Creation Summary
Creating a hero in Mutants & Masterminds follows a series of simple steps, using the information presented in the other chapters of this book. You’ll need a copy of the character sheet and some scratch paper to create your character. 1. HERO CONCEPT Before you get started, consider what sort of hero you want to create. What are the hero’s basic abilities? What are the hero’s powers? What’s the hero’s origin? You may want to take a look at the hero archetypes on pages 17-23 for some idea of the different types of heroes you can create. You also can draw inspiration from your favorite characters from comic books, television, or the movies. Take a look through Chapter 5 and see if any of the powers there inspire a character idea. You may want to jot down a few notes about the sort of hero you’d prefer to play, which will help guide you through the rest of the character creation process. 2. CHECK WITH YOUR GAMEMASTER Your GM may have particular house rules or restrictions on characters in the game, not allowing certain powers or concepts. If there are no aliens in the setting, for example, then you can’t play an alien hero. Likewise, if your Gamemaster bans mental powers from the campaign, then a psychic isn’t appropriate. Run your hero concept by your Gamemaster before you start working on it. You might also want to consult with your fellow players so you can create your characters together and ensure they’ll make a good team. 3. POWER LEVEL Your GM sets the starting power level for the series. Generally this is 10th level, but it may range anywhere from around 5th level to 20th level or more. All characters begin play at the same power level, which determines their starting character points and where you can spend them. See Power Level later in this chapter for details. 4. BASIC ABILITIES Choose the ability scores you want your character to have and pay 1 character point for each ability score point over 10. Choose the attack bonus and defense bonus for your character, paying 2 character points per +1 to attack or defense bonus. Choose the saving throw bonuses for your character, paying 1 character point per +1 save bonus. Keep in mind these bonuses are limited by power level. See Chapter 2: Basic Abilities, for details on these abilities and Power Level later in this chapter for more on power level limits. 5. SKILLS Choose the skill ranks you want your character to have and pay 1 character point per 4 skill ranks. Keep in mind your character can’t have a rank in any skill greater than the campaign’s power level +5. See Chapter 3: Skills, for details. 6. FEATS Choose the feats you want your character to have and pay 1 character point per feat or rank in a feat. See Chapter 4: Feats, for details. 7. POWERS Choose the powers you want your character to have and pay the power’s base cost, multiplied by the number of ranks. Power modifiers increase or reduce a power’s capabilities and cost. See Chapter 5: Powers, for details. 8. COMPLICATIONS & DRAWBACKS Choose the complications you want your character to have. Choose the drawbacks you want your character to have (if any) and add their value to the character points you have to spend. Keep in mind you’re generally limited to no more points in drawbacks than the campaign’s power level. See Chapter 6, for more detail on complications, drawbacks and their effects. 9. CHECK YOUR MATH Go back through and add up the cost of your hero’s ability scores, attack bonus, defense bonus, saving throw bonuses, skills, feats, and powers, and subtract the value of your hero’s drawbacks. You should end up with a figure equal to the starting character points shown on the Starting Character Points Table on page 24. If not, double-check your math and either remove or add traits to your character to reach the starting character point total. 10. ADD UP SAVING THROWS Calculate your character’s total saving throw bonuses by adding together your base save bonus and ability modifier for each (Constitution for Toughness and Fortitude saves, Dexterity for Reflex saves, and Wisdom for Will saves). 11. FINISHING DETAILS Look through Chapter 6: Characteristics and figure out details like your hero’s name, appearance, origin, background, and motivation. Choose your hero’s allegiances (if any). If you can, consider creating a sketch or detailed description of your hero’s costume. 12. GAMEMASTER APPROVAL Show your new hero to the Gamemaster for approval. The GM should check to make sure your character points are spent and added up correctly, the hero follows the power level guidelines, and is generally complete and suited to the campaign. Once your GM has approved, your new hero is ready for play!